


[Podfic] The Once and Future Hendricks

by Grenegome, sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “It can’t be moved?” I asked, looking at the sword buried in the side of the Bean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Once and Future Hendricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/283488) by [Grenegome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome). 



Length: 00:03:38

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/The%20Once%20and%20Future%20Hendricks.mp3) (3.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/The%20Once%20and%20Future%20Hendricks.m4b) (1.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
